


I have an Idea

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Scarif, Soft Kylux, Sunburns, a coherant one where no one dies, he a pasty boy, he gonna burn, hux is too tired for this, kylo has an idea, nor is he paid enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: It has taken 34 years, 6 months and 17 days before Armitage Hux even thought of taking a vacation.-Correction.It took 34 years, 6 months and 17 days before Kylo Ren busted into his room during the night cycle to share his insane idea to take a Planetside shore leave.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2 of the Kylux Positivity week and it's shore leave!

_**2/3/20** _

* * *

Armitage Hux was 34 years, 6 months and 17 days old when this fiasco started. It really wasn't a fiasco, it was quiet contained and nothing was on fire, but it was, technically, a fiasco in his terms.

It started during the night cycle, the General had only slept for an hour or two and he had enough time to keep sleeping until his alarm went off. A normal night really.

Millicent was curled in the crook of his knees, the heater was just right and the thrum of the Finalizers engines gave him a soothing noise to rely on.

A gorgeous night.

Even in deep sleep and completely calm, there was an itch in the back of Huxs mind. Just a scratch, intuition he sometimes would claim and during those times he was right.

This was one of those times.

Armitage hadn't even cracked open an eye right before his quarter doors were snapped open. The gears that held it in place groaned as it was forced to open for the perpetrator.

Said perpetrator was Kylo Ren, he didn't really have a title in Huxs heart but, he was a little bit above the friend tier. Maybe, he was still figuring that out.

"Hux? Hux! Come on, wake up!"

He shouted, stepping into the room with an excited energy around him. The force user was wide awake, his clothes were shabby as if he had slept in them and his hair was a Skyrays nest.

The other rushed in, coming to a skidding halt by the bedside and before he addressed the ginger human. He greeted the ginger feline, muttering a soft 

"Good morning Millie..aw...so soft, as always..mind if I...?"

He seemed to ask, gently moving her as not to lay on her. She seemed to get it as she chirped and slowly got up, taking her sweet time to move.

It had taken a few months for the two to be on equal ground but it was better than the first day 

They don't talk about that, dark times for Kylo and Cat.

But, now in better terms, he took Millie's spot and laid behind him, effectly spooning the smaller man.

"Get out"

The ginger muttered, barely cracking an eye to look at him.

"Can't, sorry. Anyways, I have this killer idea. How-"

"You?" Hux scoffed "have an idea? Stars have mercy. Just what did your brain come up with"

"Okay, one that's rude. Two, it's not as bad as it sounds..listen, we're in the outer-rim, right? And just about to enter the Abrion sector. And, I was thinking.."

He drifted off and raised a hand in a shrugging manner, urging Hux to pick up what he was putting down. All Kylo was getting from the ginger was a tired, and maybe a little angry, frown.

Hux looked away from him to his clock to read the time before turning back.

"Ren..it is..0200...I clearly don't want to think at the moment."

Sleep was precious and he was currently loosing sweet minutes.

Kylo just dropped his hand with a sigh, expecting this.

"Scarif! I'm sure you know that planet. Anyways, we've had it for a while and I was thinking. Maybe us, we could go. Maybe take a day or two..maybe three, and try to, you know. Relax"

Kylo offered, almost pleading as he looked to Hux. To which he just stared at him with squinted and tired eyes.

Nothing else, except for the kneading and chirps from Millie.

* * *

Armitage Hux was 34 years, 6 months and 20 days old when he felt sand between his toes for the very first time.

Sand, he hated sand so much. He mostly though as he dug his feet into the hot sandy shore. Looking up, he adjusted his sunglasses to witness the great Kylo Ren flounder about in the shallow water, trying to Wade deeper into the ocean, so far he was up to his knees.

It wasn't too bad.

Slowly, he smiled, dropped the towel from his shoulder and ran after him and into the water with a loud howl.

* * *

Armitage Hux was 34 years, 6 months and 21 days old, when he experienced his first sunburn.

* * *

**_2/3/20_ **


End file.
